vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Yoo
Summary The 25th Master of the Moonlight Sword Style and its last inheritor, she entered the God of High School tournament to either find a suitable mate to continue the lineage or receive the funding necessary to make the sword style a worldwide phenomenon. Along the way she meets (with some initial hostility and neck snapping) Jin Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi, who quickly become her closest companions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | ' '''At least '''High 7-A' possibly''' 6-C''' Name: Yu Mi-Ra Origin: The God of High School Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Charyeok User Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Expert Moonlight Sword Style Practitioner, Summoning, Limited Wind Manipulation, Incredible Bloodlust (enough to terrify Judge O and make most opponents hesitate momentarily) 'Attack Potency: Large City level+ '''(sliced through dozens of buildings with a single slash from a great distance) | At least '''Large City level+, Possibly Island Level (sliced through a Priest, a mountain, the ground below her leading the mountain, and an entire row of clouds with the Heaven Splitter technique) The aftershock of her attack along with Mo-Ri's and Dae-Wi's wrecked an artificial island large enough to take up most of Seoul's harbor. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can keep pace with Jin Mo-Ri's base form who is able to keep pace with teleporters) with possibly Lightspeed reaction speed '''(blocked a laser attack from the resident Thor and Supergirl expy and deflected Priest Saturn's shots) | '''Higher travel speed with Red Hare Lifting Strength: Class 5 (can casually balance a boxing ring on the tip of her sword) Striking Strength: At least PJ Class (aforementioned Heaven Splitter feat), actual damage per blow is much higher due to the sharpness of her sword, stated to be stronger than Dae-Wi overall. Durability: At least City Level, '''probably '''Island Level (withstood attacks from the Priests and is comparable to Dae-Wi) Stamina: High, is quite resilient, and even when sick, beaten, and bleeding she will continue fighting until knocked unconscious, not caring even if her face is beaten in. Range: Extended melee range with sword, but the resulting shockwaves can extend for several kilometers. Standard Equipment: Her sword, Bong-Seon. A National Treasure class weapon, it possess extraordinary sharpness and can cut through the Charyeok of powerful individuals like Park Il-Pyo. It's also completely indestructible against Charyeok attacks, making it a valuable defensive tool. It is also capable of teleporting to its owner across any distance, making it difficult to disarm her. | Red Hare, Lu Bu's famous horse, a steed capable of flight and growing large enough to carry Mi-Ra and her friends on its back as well as trample lesser foes. Intelligence: A highly analytical fighter with keen battle instincts. She is very good at predicting the flow of a battle and how to come back from insurmountable circumstances (such as her fight with Il-Pyo). Although she prefers brute force much of the time, she has learned to be flexible in her techniques over the course of the story, saving her on several occasions (i.e. blocking with the hilt of the sword when she could have dodged saved her from a massive Fox Fire attack) Weaknesses: Is somewhat arrogant and reckless at times as a result of her determined nature. Can be rather irritable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Swordless Style '''1st Dance: Faucet: '''Mi-Ra instantly appears above her target, grabbing their neck and twisting it to instantly incapacitate a target. It's most played for laughs though. '''Bare Handed Slice: '''Should she be disarmed she can use her own hands the same way she would a sword, slicing through most common materials with ease. '''Divine Finger Burst: Shoots small objects like bullets by flicking them with her fingers at high enough speeds to penetrate walls. Sword Style 14th Dance: Boomerang: '''She throws her sword like a boomerang at high speed, tracking targets and hitting them from long distances (knocked out a motorcycle that was speeding from several city-blocks away) '''Full Moon Rampage: '''Rapidly strikes the opponent from all angles at high speed, inflicting heavy damage. '''Heaven Splitter: '''A powerful vertical slash that is powerful enough to split a mountain and a row of clouds a great distance away cleanly in half despite the fact that the target was the Priest in front of her. '''Marionette: '''When armed with multiple swords she is able to leave them in particularly resilient targets so that when she finishes with the Sea Fog Slash they resonate, allowing her to destroy her opponent's internal organs or (if she's feeling merciful) destroy all of the target's clothing. '''Key: Base | With Charyeok